


The Mighty Huntress

by Le_purple



Series: parasitestuck [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Gore, Gross, Other, Rain, Vomiting, Zombie Apocalypse, how do i write endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Nepeta survives in the parasite filled dream bubbles in a memory of a jungle, living as an animal.





	The Mighty Huntress

She prowled along the thick and aged branches of the forest, her movement muted by the thick, damp moss that seemed to cover every inch of the jungle. Beneath her was a strange beast, coated in brown fur with white spots that faded together, ending towards a nubby tail. Atop it's head was two antlers that spread out and branched like the many trees that Nepeta had climbed. None of this mattered to Nepeta; It's fur would soon be torn up to reveal it's flesh, and it's horns would be smashed and carved for weapons, tools and decorations. She climbed lower, seeing that the strange beast was grazing on the thick undergrowth. Nepeta licked her lips before pouncing on the unsuspecting animal, digging in her claws. The creature kicked and screamed as she tore into its flesh, it's red blood splattering all over Nepeta and the remains of her clothes. She tried her best to kill it as quick as possible, before he died Equius would always show how much he hated Nepeta killing animals, so she tried to make it as quick as possible; but no matter how hard she tried, the beast still thrashed in her claws.  
"Purrease, stop." She begged quietly, digging into it's throat harder. With a final gasp, the creature ceased twitching, and was laying limp in her arms, blood pooling at her feet. Nepeta began skinning the beast with her claws, more blood oozing out onto her as the skin and fur peeled off, leaving fat and muscle that barely kept the organs from slipping out. Back on Alternia she would've dug her teeth into it's fur without a second thought, but the dream bubbles were dangerous enough without catching some sort of disease from ticks of other things that might hide in the fur of beasts. Nepeta began to tare at the meat with her fangs and fingernails, cramming the still warm morsels into her maw. She tried to hunt sparingly, only hunting once her hunger became all too prominent as to not leave many remains that would be wasted on scavengers and the insects tat would come to occupy the rotting carcass as their home. Nepeta lifted her head at the sound of cracking sticks to see a cat-like creature with orange fur with white splotches on its tail and face as if it were dipped in milk. It seemed hungry, and was staring at the carrion with desperate eyes. She nodded her head at it to confirm that it could begin to eat, and it cautiously sauntered over opposite to where Nepeta had almost finished her meal. Nepeta wiped the blood from her chin and got to her feet, stretching before walking off, looking for a stream that she frequented for an after dinner drink.

The sound of the trickling stream became audible to Nepeta as she continued walking, the sloshing water within her sight. Nepeta once more got on all fours, only this time to lap at the flowing water. It was cold, refreshingly so compared to the strangely weathered jungle. The days were hot and humid, with cold rain for the even colder nights like any other jungle, but once in a while the nights would become sweltering, and the days would let flakes of snow drift from the sky, as well as animals that wouldn't normally be in jungles eating beside her.

Nepeta exhaled happily as she wiped the dripping water from her chin, but quickly fell silent as she heard distant gasps. Quickly, she climbed the closest tree she could find, and found a point in which she could see the forest floor. There was one of them. She knew they weren't food. It was unrecognisable at this point, with too many mushrooms and layers of white powder over the decaying matter to even show a coherent face shape. Nepeta wondered how old it was to be in that condition, as after a few months they would finally die when spores were released. She pounced in it, the body falling to the ground with a thud, the softness and stench of the body making Nepeta grimace. Without hesitation she pulled her leg back and stomped on its head, the only colours from the splatter being white and the green-grey of the rotting flesh as well as maggots that were inhabiting. Nepeta gagged and almost threw up at the sight and the pungent reek, retching and pulling away before she could. She looked down at her worn boots to see that they were covered in writhing grubs and ichor, and vomited a little, the beasts blood and undigested meat as well as some sour fruit skins landing in a puddle next to the stinking carcass. She ran to the river and hastily swished the water in her mouth to rinse out the vomit before turning her head and spitting it next to her, repeating this until she felt the stains in her mouth were faded, allowing her to finally drink the cleansing water again.

 

\--------

 

She was laying still on a thick branch. Above her she had suspended her coat on two branches to catch the rain that didn't drip through the holes and tears in the worn fabric. It had been a while since she had adjusted her sleep cycle, but she couldn't sleep; every time she blinked she could see the maggots and flies squirming, and feel the stench rise up and engulf her. Nepeta tried to focus on something else. She sighed and lifted her cheek off her arms, resting the back of her head on the branch and looking up at what she could see of the rainy sky, letting the patter of the rain sooth her. The jungle was quiet when it rained. The cries of birds and animals were dampened and the silence encompassed all but the rain.


End file.
